


About You

by LadyBrettAshley



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hickeys, Hip bruising, M/M, Online Dating, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrettAshley/pseuds/LadyBrettAshley
Summary: An eight-month dry spell drives Rey to create a Tinder account. Already stressed about work, she finds herself exceptionally discouraged after her first date is a flop, and her neighbor, Ben, won't stop harassing her for being on Tinder in the first place. That is, until Ben makes her an offer she can't refuse...“Ben,” she breathed. “Don’t-” He pulled away at the first sign of hesitation from her. Rey matched his stare, looking into his own eyes and said, “Don’t start something you’re not gonna finish.”“Oh, I’ll make you finish,” he said. “...more than once.”--Based loosely on the Twitter prompt by @reylo_prompts- Rey joins tinder after a long long dry spell due to her flatmate Kylo’s derision, they argue about why and in a fit of jealousy Kylo screams out ‘use me instead”.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 34
Kudos: 271
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	About You

Rey sat on her bed, phone in hand, and stared at the screen. Technically, she had just created a Tinder profile, and was having an immeasurable amount of difficulty trying to find a photo to upload. Never having dabbled in online dating before, she didn’t know where to start, especially since dating wasn’t exactly what she had in mind. 

It had been eight months since she’d had sex.

Eight. Ocho. Huit. Otto.

She had been working exceptionally hard as she was up for a promotion, and just two weeks prior, she’d officially earned it. Her friends had taken her out to celebrate and while the champagne and dancing were fun, she longed for someone to tangle up with for the night- just to wipe off that final layer of stress.

When she worked 70+ hour weeks, her vibrator was perfect. It never needed foreplay and never needed to be cuddled. She was able to get in and get out (no pun intended) feeling satisfied enough. However, since she’d earned her promotion and was able to get away with 50-60 hour weeks, she wanted more. She wanted the kissing, the touching, the feel of a man’s breath on her neck as he fucked her...

“Finn, I need help,” Rey announced, walking out of her bedroom in search of her roommate. Much to Rey’s chagrin, she saw he was not alone. The living room was occupied by Finn, his boyfriend, Poe, and Poe’s roommate, Ben. Lovely.

“Oh, nevermind,” Rey said. “I’ll ask later.”

“When we aren’t here?” Poe, asked. 

“Precisely,” Rey responded, taking a seat on the arm chair.

“You don’t want our help?” Ben piped up. 

“Not with this,” Rey told him, making eye contact. He held her gaze a little longer than she was comfortable with and she shifted in her seat as he ran a hand through his dark hair, brushing it out of his face. 

The boys whined, begging her to share details, but they eventually lost interest. The conversation shifted, which Rey was exceptionally grateful for, and she mindlessly scrolled through the photos on her phone looking for any semi-acceptable selfie.

How does one go about selecting a photo for a dating website? Did she need a vibe or an aesthetic? Did she need to add a filter? Or were filters turn-offs for guys? She brought her phone exceptionally close to her face as she zoomed in on a picture of her licking an ice cream cone- surely that was too suggestive, right?

“Rey, what are you doing on your phone?” Ben asked. “You’re so focused.”

“She’s on Tinder,” Finn said matter-of-factly.

“I am not!” Rey exclaimed, showing them her Camera Roll app. “I’m scrolling through my pictures.”

“For Tiner?” Poe asked, smirking. “Rey’s on Tinder? This is the best day! Can we see who you’ve swiped on?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “No! I mean, technically, I created a profile today, but I’m not like swiping on it currently. I have no swipes.”

“You created a Tinder account?” Ben asked flatly. “Why?”

Rey considered his question. While she had been complaining to her roommate and best friend about her… situation all week, she was not about to divulge in the details of her sex life (or lack there of) to her neighbors from across the hall… especially when she was certain that Ben, the six-foot-three, raven-haired tree could solve all of her problems. However, he didn’t appear to be offering to solve all of her problems, so she had to resort to the internet. “So I can meet people,” Rey finally said. 

“And you need a hookup app to do that?” Ben clarified. 

Rey rolled her eyes. “Well, God knows it’s not happening for me otherwise, so I’m exploring my options, yes. And now that everyone is in the loop, I needed help choosing a picture earlier, so if the men in this room could actually weigh in, that would be appreciated.”

Poe ultimately chose the photo for her. It was a bright picture of Rey sitting on a fence in short denim shorts and a red tank top. Her hair was blowing in the breeze, and kept out of her face via a pair of large black sunglasses perched on her head. Rey worried it wasn’t flirty enough, but pressing Ben for opinions on the matter was the equivalent to asking an actual tree, so she went with the fence photo. 

The picture ended up working because while the boys continued their conversation, Rey managed to swipe and schedule a date for later that night. She was nervous, but excited. A little scared, but hopeful. Worst case scenario, the guy was a total dud, but at least she’d be one step closer to scratching that itch she’d been repressing for eight months.

After countless dressing changes, makeup tweaks, and hairstyle modifications, Rey walked out the front door in a black dress and hot pink heels. She blew her bangs out of her face as she locked the door behind her and turned around. Ben exited his apartment just one second later, a full trash bag dangling from his right hand. She gave him a small wave and he smiled sadly at her, looking her up and down. 

“You look nice,” he told her. 

“I look _nice_?” she repeated. 

“Yeah, nice. Nice is good… right?”

“Not for a date!” she exclaimed. “Damn it, I need to change again.”

He threw his hands up in surrender, the trash bag rising. “Okay, I’m sorry, what’s the correct answer here?”

“That I look hot?”

“You want me to tell you that you look hot for your first date with a guy you met on Tinder?” Ben clarified.

“Nevermind, Ben. Have a good night.” Rey jetted out ahead of him and skirted down the stairs.

\--

It was only 10:30pm when Rey returned from her date. Her heels clicked on the concrete steps as she stomped to her apartment. Throwing the door open, she immediately called for Finn. No answer. She knocked on his bedroom door and again, no response. With an eye roll, she prayed Finn would magically emerge from the bathroom or her room or the refrigerator or anywhere that wasn’t where Rey knew he’d be. She really didn’t want to face the others.

Giving up, Rey walked across the hall and opened the unlocked door. Finn sat between Ben and Poe on their couch, a controller in each of their hands. Their shoulders jerked from side to side as they steered their virtual cars.

“Damn it, Finn. Stop shooting me!” Ben screamed as a red turtle shell appeared in his corner of the screen before flipping his car.

“You’re in first place, I need to shoot you!” Finn exclaimed.

Rey cleared her throat behind them and Poe glanced back at her, doing a double take before pausing their game of Mario Kart. Ben and Finn turned around as well to find Rey standing with her arms folded over her chest. 

“Rey, are you alright?” Finn asked.

“How was the date?” Poe asked.

“You’re home early,” Ben chimed in.

Rey rolled her eyes as she kicked her heels off and bent over to pick them up, letting them dangle from her fingers as she approached the living area. “I am technically alright, the date was insanely bad, and yes, I am home early.” She padded over to the couch and dropped her shoes at Ben’s feet. She took a seat on the arm chair and sighed, sliding down. “I hate everything.”

“So what happened on the date?” Poe asked.

“It was terrible.”

“The dinner part or the sex part?” Finn asked.

“The dinner part was so horrible, we never got to the sex part.” Rey saw Ben smirk and it pissed her off more than it should have. “Alright, I’m done talking about this with you guys. Do any of you have someone you can set me up with? I’m desperate,” Rey begged. “But if you’re setting me up, don’t tell the guy I’m desperate. I’m not actually desperate, I just… am freetime-challenged.”

Finn, Ben, and Poe stared blankly at Rey and she sighed. “Okay, great thanks,” she said sarcastically before standing up and heading for the door, mumbling something about needing girlfriends. 

“Rey!” Ben called after her.

“Yeah?” she replied all too eagerly. 

Wordlessly, he lifted her shoes up off the floor, holding them both in one hand straight in the air. She snatched them from him angrily and stormed back across the hall to find her vibrator. 

\--

It wasn’t until about 2:00pm the following day that Rey emerged from her bedroom. Climbing out of bed, she grabbed her ‘date night bra’ from the floor and hooked it in the back. The flimsy black material didn’t provide much support, but it was sheer, and lacy and left nothing to the imagination. The curves of her breasts were fully visible, her rosy nipples peeking through the black mesh.

A black v-neck shirt fell over her head seconds later, followed by a pair of jeans. She really didn’t even want to leave her room, but she was starving. In a hurry to leave her date, she consequently forgot her leftovers at the restaurant. Rey walked out of her bedroom to find Finn in the kitchen staring blankly into their refrigerator. 

“Are you making food?” Rey asked.

“Not really,” Finn replied. “I really want a frittata but I need Poe’s cast iron skillet.”

“If I get the skillet, will you make me one?”

“Poe’s not home.”

“Is Ben?”

Finn looked at her. “Go find out, I’ll get the stuff ready.”

Rey laughed as she slid her flip flops onto her feet and shuffled across the hall. Waving her hand, she fanned herself as she waited, the still summer air warm on her face. Ben opened the door and ran a hand through his hair. Speaking of warm... 

“Hi!” she greeted him. “Can I borrow Poe’s cast iron skillet?” Ben stepped to the side, allowing her to enter. “Finn’s making frittatas- want one?”

“No, I’m good,” Ben said with a smile, crouching to reach the cabinet under the stove. “Are you guys just now eating breakfast?”

“Ehh, more like a brunch situation, but yes, we are having a breakfast dish at two in the afternoon.”

He laughed as he stood up with the pan in hand. “Be careful with this, you know it’s his baby.”

“Oh, I know, that’s why I only let Finn cook on it. I won’t be responsible for that thing.”

Ben handed the skillet to her and sighed. “Rey, I know it’s none of my business, but what is this obsession with finding a boyfriend all of a sudden?” 

Where did _that_ come from? “I’m not obsessed with finding a boyfriend,” Rey said simply, resting the heavy pan on their kitchen table.

“Well what’s with the Tinder stuff and the dates and the asking us to set you up?”

“Well… I just… it’s… you’re right. It isn’t any of your business,” Rey stuttered. For the second time in 24 hours, she was not about to divulge the sad details of her non-existent sex life to her gorgeous, tall neighbor. Sure, they were friends, but they were friends because of Poe and Finn. It wasn’t like they ever hung out one-on-one. 

“I just don’t get it, Rey, because you can get any guy you want. You don’t need Tinder.”

“What’s wrong with it? It’s a great way to meet people.”

“It’s a great way to hook up,” he corrected.

Rey could feel herself getting heated and she snapped. “Well, maybe that’s all I’m looking for.”

“What do you mean?”

“Forget it,” Rey said, sighing dramatically.

“No, what?” Ben pushed. “You’re just looking to get laid?”

His tone was dripping with condescension and it pushed her over the edge. “Ben…” she started. “I have been working my ass off for the past year trying to get this damn promotion, and I made a lot of sacrifices, but that’s okay… it was all worth it. I’m just at a place now where I don’t really know what I want as far as a relationship goes… but I need… and let me make this as clear as physically possible… I need to get fucked. Like- bruise my hips, pull my hair, make me forget my own name, screaming- kind of fucked, and I thought I could find that on Tinder, but it’s looking like I was wrong. So. There. Happy?”

She stood in front of him, nearly panting from anger. She could feel the flush in her cheeks as she looked down, no longer able to look into his eyes. 

“Rey, I-”

“You know what? I don’t need the skillet. I’m just gonna go back and order pizza and crawl into a hole and die. Have a good day, Ben.”

“Rey!” Ben called after her, but she had already slammed his apartment door shut behind her. 

Rey was mortified. She didn’t mean to explode on him like that, but between the stress from work, her personal pent up aggression, and the frustration she felt from no one understanding what she needed… it was just a lot. 

\--

Later that night, the Tinder app icon taunted her as she brought her phone to life. Did she have the energy to respond to the messages in her inbox? She really didn’t, but she also didn’t want to hang around the apartment and be taunted by Ben, and undoubtedly Finn and Poe, once the details of her outburst made it through their friend group. 

The happy couple had gone out to an early dinner as a result of Rey failing to provide the cast iron skillet, and Poe returning from the gym. Refusing to third wheel for the millionth time, Rey stayed back, left alone with her thoughts and a bottle of wine. These days, that was a lethal combination.

Said thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door and when she pulled it open, she found Ben, looking down at her, a serious look sewn across his features. Rey rolled her eyes. “Come to lecture me some more, and tell me I shouldn’t go out with anyone off Tinder?”

“Rey, I came to apologize,” Ben said. “You’re right. None of that was any of my business, and I shouldn’t have pried. I didn’t mean to.” 

“Yes you did. You pushed me until I told you and then when I gave you the truth, you judged me for it... It was a lot and it was embarrassing. But it is what it is.”

“I’m glad you told me the truth,” Ben said. “And I never judged you. I could never judge you. You’re just so beautiful and smart and funny, and I feel like you could meet someone who really cares about you and wants to be with you and wants to… do all of those things with you.” Rey gave him a small smile and tucked her hair behind her ear. Truthfully, she didn’t think Ben thought much more of her other than being his roommate’s boyfriend’s roommate, so his words were a pleasant surprise. 

“That was nice of you to say,” Rey told him. “Thank you.”

“So, what are you up to tonight?”

“Well, since I clearly have no secrets with you anymore, I’m gonna drink this bottle of wine, and see if I can get better at the whole- who’s good at sex on Tinder thing.”

Ben sighed.

“Ben,” Rey warned.

“I just feel like you’re better than this. Rey, you can get any guy you want.”

“You keep saying that and I don’t know why! I don’t even know what I want, okay? I just know I need a hookup. A good one. I need someone who can get me off,” she explained. “Why do you care?”

“Well.. I just hate that you don’t know these guys. Like what if he winds up being an asshole or murders you or something?” Rey rolled her eyes. “I’m serious, it worries me.”

“Okay, well… if I met a guy at a bar and went home with him, he could murder me, too, so what do you propose I do?”

Ben sighed and ran his hand through his hair. She could tell the gears in his mind were turning as he stared at the floor. Rey stood in front of him expectantly and waited for him to talk. She waited for him to go off on her again when he looked into her eyes and said, “Use me.”

Rey blinked at him. “What?!”

There was a brief silence. “Fuck me instead.”

“Ben.”

“I mean… if you want to.”

“Ben.”

“All that stuff you said in my apartment... is that what you want? Is that what you like?” 

“Ben.”

Ben stepped toward her and lowered his mouth to her ear. “You want someone to get you off…” 

She jolted slightly as he placed his hands on her hips and squeezed them; his hands were so big, they wrapped almost completely around her. “Bruise your hips.” 

One of his hands trailed up the side of her body, tickling her slightly as it climbed over her shoulder. That hand found its way to the back of her neck and he clutched the hair there, tugging on the fistfull he’d gathered, pulling her head to the side. Her eyes fell shut as he pressed his lips to the freshly exposed skin of her neck, mumbling against her, “Pull your hair.” 

She could feel his hot breath on her ear and she shivered. “Make you forget your own name. Make you scream _my_ name?” he continued. “Is that what you want?”

“Ben.”

A wave of arousal crashed down her body and pooled between her legs. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, and feel it in her core. She was dizzy with anticipation, her hands shaking, her knees giving out.

“I’ve already got you saying my name. It’s so hot coming from that pretty little mouth of yours,” he said, his voice deeper than usual. He kissed her neck again, his tongue lapping against her skin as he sucked it gently. 

“Ben,” she said again. “Don’t-”

He pulled away at the first sign of hesitation from her. However, he kept his hands on her hips as he looked into her eyes. Rey matched his stare, looking into his own eyes and said, “Don’t start something you’re not gonna finish.”

“Oh, I’ll make you finish,” he said. “...more than once.” 

Ben placed his hand on the side of her face, his palm covering her soft cheek, his fingers reaching back behind her ear. Rey’s eyes fluttered shut and she parted her lips slightly as he kissed her for the first time. She moaned softly into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her. “Are you sure you want this?” she asked quietly, her eyes searching for answers in his. 

“I offered,” Ben reminded her, stroking her cheek bone with his thumb.

“I know, but… I mean… why?”

“Well, I get to have sex, too,” he said causing her to laugh.

“I know, I just…”

“You just what?” he whispered, brushing her bangs behind her ear. 

  
“Just kiss me,” she whispered back, the ache between her legs nearly too much to handle. She couldn’t think straight if she tried. 

Ben’s lips were on hers a second later. She leaned into him as the hand on her hip slipped under the fabric of her shirt, his fingers warm on her skin. She heard herself moan again- she couldn’t help it. It’d been so long since she’d been touched like that. Knees weak, she tightened her grip around his neck as he held her against him, his tongue slipping between her lips. 

Ben backed her up against the wall. He removed his hands from her face,and out from beneath her shirt to take her hands in his, entwining their fingers and holding them against the flat surface on either side of her head. His kisses were primal, devouring her with every pass of his lips against hers.

Rey was sandwiched between the wall and Ben’s body and while his weight on hers was so welcome, she needed more. Craving friction, she lifted one leg and wrapped it around his hip, thrusting her lower half into his. Ben took the hint and hooked one hand under her thigh, lifting her without breaking their kiss. She wrapped her opposite leg around his waist and hooked her feet.

Her hips immediately grinded against him, the friction of his erection on her throbbing center so _needed_. Arousal flooded to the area, and she sighed as he pushed against her harder. Tearing her lips off of his, she let out an exceptionally loud moan and Ben smirked at her, rocking his hips against hers to help her along. She gasped and cried out again, the sensation almost too much.

They froze as they heard voices in the hallway just outside the door, then a key in the lock. Rey attempted to steady her breathing and Ben put a hand over her mouth just in case.

“Did you hear that?” they heard Finn’s muffled voice asked.

“Sounds like Rey’s finally getting laid,” Poe said with a laugh. 

“We need new friends,” Rey whispered, rolling her eyes, and Ben nodded in response.

“Let’s go to my place. We’ll see what Ben’s up to,” Poe said, and they heard the key slide out of the lock, the door across the hall closing a second later.

Ben raised his eyebrows at Rey and she giggled before tightening her grip on him and pressing her lips to his again. She was not about to let a distraction get in the way of this happening. 

“I really need you to touch me,” she told him honestly. “Bedroom. Now.”

He pulled her off the wall and turned with her in his arms as she reconnected their lips. His hard erection rubbed against her with each step he took and she sighed into their kiss when it hit her just right. After kicking her bedroom door open and closing it with his foot, he threw her onto her bed, his hands tugging immediately at her shirt. 

She threw her hands straight up in the air and Ben pulled it up and over her head. Rey was pretty thrilled to still be wearing her ‘date night bra,’ and he seemed pleased as well, as he took in the transparent, lacy fabric, her nipples peeking through the black mesh, begging for his touch. He cupped the underside of her left breast and her eyes fell shit as he swiped his thumb over the hardened nub.

“Lay back, sweetheart,” he whispered, standing over her. His voice was deeper than usual. “Let me take care of you.”

He placed a hand on her sternum to gently push her back. As Rey allowed him to, she realized his hand sprawled out over her skin was nearly the size of her entire chest, his thumb fell to the wire beneath the cup of her bra, and his pinky finger stretched well over her collar bone. She arched into his touch once her back hit the bed.

To her dismay, his hands continued south past her chest, and she bit down on her pointer finger as she watched him unbutton and unzip her jeans, shimmying them down over her hips. He took a deep breath before getting to work on her panties, his fingertips setting her skin on fire as he pulled them down, his eyes on hers the entire time. 

It appeared to be one motion to Rey- Ben pushing her legs apart, stepping between them, and pressing a finger to her folds to stroke her. Just that one touch was like sensory overload as her finger fell from her mouth and she shut her eyes. 

She squirmed as he stroked her, pushing his finger through her outer lips, and it wasn’t until he spoke that she opened her eyes and looked at him. “Jesus Christ, Rey, you’re dripping.”

“Eight months, Ben,” she shot back. 

“Well, we need to make sure that doesn’t happen again,” he said. She moaned as he inserted a finger into her. “You’re so fucking tight,” he said as he pulled his finger out just enough to add a second. His opposite hand gripped the top of her thigh, his fingertips digging into her skin as he pleasured her. 

Back arching up off the bed as he thrust his fingers in and out, her cries and moans filled the room. “Please, Ben,” she breathed. “Harder… I need more.”

As he pulled his fingers out, he added a third. “Look at you,” he said as he pumped. “You’re such a good girl, aren’t you? Begging for me.”

Rey moaned so loudly, she was positive one of her neighbors was going to call the cops. He hadn’t even fucked her yet, and she sounded like a murder victim. She tangled a hand in her hair and before she could pull it, Ben stopped his motions and grabbed her wrist with his opposite hand. “I will do this later.”

“Fuck,” she breathed as her head fell to the side. 

He leaned over her, his forearm next to her offering support as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her, his weight on the right side of her body giving her life. Ben kissed her neck as his thumb brushed against her clit. She was certain she’d never been so vocal during sex in her life, but she couldn’t help it. Her body was on fire with his touch and she was still wearing her bra. 

“Ben…”

“You’re close, aren’t you, sweetheart?” he breathed against the skin of her neck. 

She whimpered, the build in her abdomen growing. She inhaled sharply, holding her breath as she focused on the way his thumb so effortlessly rubbed circles into her. She allowed herself to sink into the mattress, really relishing in his weight on hers.

“Rey, come for me. Come for me like a good girl.” He sucked the skin of her neck a little harder, biting just below her ear and the pinch of his teeth pushed her over the edge. 

Her mouth fell open and she braced her hands on his shoulders as the build in her lower half exploded into a thousand little pieces. Her orgasm raked through her body in waves and she continued to thrust her hips into his hand as she rode it out. 

Ben pulled his mouth off of her neck as he slowed his motions, riding it out with her, and helping her come down from the high. Pulling his fingers out of her, he stood up. As her breathing slowly started to return to normal, she watched as he licked all but one of them clean. 

Rey sat up as well, her legs dangling off the bed, Ben standing between them. She looked up at him and he brought his slick pointer finger to her bottom lip. Immediately, she slipped his finger into her mouth and sucked her juices off of him, bobbing her head up and down on his finger. 

“Fuck,” he breathed as she made eye contact with him.

Her hands found the hem of his shirt and he pulled his finger from her mouth to help her tug it up and over his head, exposing his chest and abdomen to her. Her hands immediately traced the muscles carved into his skin, her tiny fingers falling into the trenches of his abdominals. 

Her fingers glided down the trail of hair from his bellybutton to the button on his jeans and she undid it quickly, unzipping his pants and pushing them over his hips. He groaned as she removed the strain against his erection and Rey immediately brought her hand to him. Hidden by the fabric of his boxer briefs, his cock looked and felt massive in her small hand. 

She rubbed him briefly before he grabbed her tiny wrist and pulled it back. “This is about _you_ ,” he told her before bending down and kissing her again. She sighed into the kiss and he reached around her back with one hand. He had her bra unhooked a second later and the flimsy material fell to the floor. 

Ben planted a knee on the mattress between her legs and hooked an arm around her back, lifting her effortlessly with one arm to scoot her back onto the bed, his body hovering over hers. 

He palmed her breast while they kissed, rolling a nipple between his fingers and she moaned softly, pushing her chest into his touch. Pulling his lips from hers, he planted kisses down her chin, over her throat and lingered in the valley between her breasts, still pinching at one nipple, before engulfing its twin in his mouth. 

She moaned his name as he took her nipple between his teeth and tugged gently, looking up at her as he did. Rey buried her fingers in his hair, and held him against her. His mouth felt so good sucking and nipping at her tit, but she wasn’t about to protest as he continued down her body, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses over her ribs and stomach.

“Ben,” she sighed as he licked the top of her thigh. He looked up at her and smirked before planting kisses on the inside of one thigh. “Oh god, Ben. Please.”

His lips neared her throbbing center and she groaned as he pulled back, kissing the inside of her opposite thigh. “Ben,” she whined. “Please.”

She could feel his breath on her delicate skin and she nearly screamed as she felt his tongue lick a stripe straight up her cunt. Rey could barely focus on what was happening or what he was doing between her legs. It was all so much. His tongue lapped hungrily at her, dipping inside of her repeatedly, his nose bumping into her clit every so often. The sounds that emitted from between her legs were simply carnal as they blended with her moans. Her thighs clamped around his head as his laps slowed down, then sped up. He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked it gently, his tongue flicking out against the bud every so often. 

Rey tangled her fingers in Ben’s hair and gently thrust her hips into his mouth as she felt it- the heat in her belly as her release started to build. She sucked in a breath of air and held it until he licked her exactly how she needed- her orgasm rippling through her body in waves. Her back arched up off the bed, and Ben tightened his grip on her thighs, keeping her against his face as he slowed his motions. As she writhed, her chest rising and falling erratically, he planted tiny little kisses along her thighs and pelvic bone. 

Once her hips and breathing had calmed, Ben looked up at her. She glanced down at him and smiled as he wiped his chin with the back of his hand. “Fuck, that was so good,” she told him. “How are you so good at that?”

Ben kissed the inside of her thigh. “Want me to go again?” Her eyes widened at his offer. “You taste so good. I could eat you out all day.”

Rey groaned at his words, biting her lip. “I really need you to fuck me,” she said honeslty. “I need you, Ben.”

His entire body reacted to her words, lurching forward. Climbing up her body, she could feel his erection rub against her. She gasped quietly, and lowered her hands to the elastic on his boxer briefs, pushing them down as far as she could. “You want me to _fuck_ you?” he repeated before kissing her, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. “Tell me how. Should I get you on all fours? Or should I pound you into this mattress?”

It was too much, she was going to explore with want if he didn’t do either as soon as possible. She looked between them, his massive cock taunting her as it floated between them. “Both- I want you to slay me until you’re close. Then you take me and do whatever the fuck you want to me,” she told him as she reached between them.

She positioned his dick at her entrance and looked up at him before muttering, "I'm on the pill." Ben pressed his hips toward hers, entering her slowly at first, and then all at once, filling her completely, stretching her entirely. An incredible pain seared through her lower half, running down her legs to her ankles and she moaned as it ultimately amplified her pleasure. 

She thrust her hips into his, desperate to feel as much of him as possible, and he began pumping, pulling out of her almost completely before slamming into her again. He was so hard, and plunging so deeply into her, she didn’t know how she was still alive. “Ben,” she cried out as she locked her ankles around his waist, and he slid a hand under her ass, lifting her hips off the bed in tune with his thrusts. “God, Ben,” she breathed, along with a string of unintelligible words, moans, and sighs. 

“You like that, baby?” he panted as his hips crashed into hers repeatedly.

“Yes, YES!” Her leg muscles were aching from being open for so long- between him fingering her, eating her out, and now this, she knew she’d be sore tomorrow but fuck- if it wasn’t worth it in the moment. Hell, she was pretty sure _he_ would be bruised tomorrow as well. 

She looked between them and watched his dick, coated in her slick as it pounded into her, disappearing into her with each thrust. The sight alone was enough for her to cry out as she arched her back. Ben was fucking her too hard for him to balance on just one hand, so he pulled out completely, causing her to gasp. He sat up on his knees and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up as well. “Get up,” he told her. “Turn around.”

On her knees, Rey turned around and leaned forward, resting on her forearms as she felt him behind her, running the tip of his dick along her slit, teasing her. “Ben,” she whined, looking over her shoulder at him. 

“Are you gonna be a good girl and come for me again?” he asked her, placing a hand on her lower back to steady her as he pushed his erection against her clit from behind.

“Yes,” she promised. He dragged his cock up and down, along her entrance. “Yes, please. Ben…” 

Without warning, he slammed into her once again, filling her completely, and they both moaned. Rey could feel his hands on her hips, his fingers digging into the front of her pelvis so hard, she wondered if he was drawing blood. His hands were so big, they nearly wrapped around her tiny frame completely.

She gripped the comforter as he continued pounding into her from behind, the fabric oozing from between her fingers. She felt him release her right hip from his grip only for him to twist as much of her hair as he could gather in his hand and pull her up onto her knees. A moan spilled out of her mouth as her back crashed against the front of his body. 

He continued thrusting up into her, slower, due to the angle, and pulled her hair, forcing her head back. His lips attached to the side of her neck as his opposite hand and reached around to rub her clit. A drop of sweat fell from her shoulder, over her breast and down to her abdomen. She wasn’t sure if it was his or hers.

He sucked the salty sweat off of her neck, and nipped her, yanking on her hair to give himself even better access to her flesh. “I’m so… oh god…”

“Say my name when you come,” he told her, increasing the speed with which he rubbed her clit. She almost couldn’t believe he was about to get her off for the third time that night. Rey reached back and wrapped her tiny fingers around the wrist that was half-tangled in her hair, desperate for something to clutch as her orgasm toppled through her. She did as she was asked, and cried out, “Bennnn,” as bursts of pleasure continually shot through her body, her cunt throbbing repeatedly around him as she came.

“Good girl,” he whispered in her ear as his hand abandoned her clit, leaving a trail of her slick up the center of her abdomen to her breasts, where he gathered both in one hand. She could tell he was close- his own thrusts were growing sloppy, and his breath ragged in her ear.

Releasing her hair and her breasts, he bent her forward once more, clutching her hips, and thrust twice more, the second pump so deep, so long, so powerful. It was accompanied by a groan and her name as his final thrusts grew shallower, pushing what was left of him into her. 

He held onto her, staying inside of her while he attempted to regain control of his own breathing. Rey collapsed the second Ben released her hips, falling face-first into her pillow. She could hear him laugh behind her, his fingers drawing swirls on the backs of her thighs. “Bnnn,” she said into her pillow.

He fell onto his side next to her, his fingers continuing their swirls on her shoulder. “Was that what you needed?” he asked.

Rey turned her head and looked at him, copying his position by turning onto her side and propping her head up with one hand. “Yeah, I’d say so,” she said with a laugh. His fingers brushed over her hip, surveying the marks he’d left on her skin. “That was amazing.”

He smiled at her and nodded. A comfortable silence fell over them. Rey rolled onto her back as Ben continued to draw lazy patterns on her skin with his fingers. Trails of goosebumps formed in their wake and she shivered as she allowed her eyes to fall shut for just a moment. 

“Rey, I need to be honest with you.” Her eyes snapped up to meet his. “This wasn’t just sex for me. And the reason I got so flustered when you were on Tinder…” Rey furrowed her brows. “I like you, Rey. I’ve wanted to ask you out for a long time and didn’t know how because we’re in the same friends group and we’re neighbors, so I didn’t want to make things weird if you said no. And I know you just told me you don’t know what you’re looking for and you don’t want a boyfriend… not that I’m asking to be your boyfriend now… I mean, maybe eventually, but… ugh… and now I’m rambling and I’m extremely naked, so if you would like to add anything here, I would welcome that.”

Rey covered her eyes with her arm, bent at the elbow. “I suddenly feel extremely naked as well,” she said and he laughed. “Um… Ben,” she started, peeking out from behind her arm. “I’ve been wanting you to ask me out since like… they day you guys moved in.” He raised his eyebrows. “And I kinda gave up hope after a while, and then I started working like crazy to get this promotion and I never got to see you and-”

“Rey,” he interrupted her. “Will you go out with me?”

She smiled. “Yes.”

Without hesitation, he leaned into her, cupping the side of her face with one hand and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss, so much softer than any of their previous kisses and she sighed as she melted into him.

They froze as they both heard the front door open, followed by silence. “Rey?” Finn called after a moment. “If you’re here, can you come out real quick?”

She laughed at the hesitation in her roommate’s voice and sat up. “Hang on, I’m here, I’ll be right out,” she yelled back.

Ben reached for her hand as she moved to climb out of bed, and she threw her forgotten t-shirt over her head, along with some lounge shorts from her dresser. She glanced in the mirror and gasped at her appearance- the bruises and splotches on her neck and chest, her swollen lips, tangled hair, smudged eyeliner. She attempted to smooth her hair down and wipe the makeup from under her eyes as she exited her bedroom. She closed the door behind her.

“What the _hell_ happened to you?” Poe asked as she stepped into the living room. “Jesus, Rey, you look wrecked.”

Finn laughed quietly at her appearance. “Is he still here?” he whispered, pointing to her bedroom door.

“Uhh, yes,” she said. “Now, what do you need?”

“To make sure you’re alive, first of all,” Finn said. “And second of all, I’m just gonna sleep at Poe’s tonight if your guy wants to stay here.”

“My guy?” Rey repeated.

“Who is he?” Poe asked.

“Did you meet him on Tinder?” Finn followed up.

"Yeah, did Tinder come through for you?"

“Uhh…” Rey trailed off as her bedroom door opened and Ben emerged shirtless, clad in just his jeans. Poe and Finn’s mouths dropped in unison. “I believe you know Ben?”

“No freaking way!” Poe exclaimed, holding his hand out to Finn.

Finn groaned. “Damn it!” He took his wallet out of his back pocket and thrust a $20 bill into Poe’s hand. 

Ben wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist from behind and planted a kiss to her temple. “Poe, you can have our apartment tonight. I’m staying here.”

\--

After Finn and Poe left, they made dinner together, and half-watched a movie. They discussed where they'd be going on their date, and what they wanted to do. They teased each other about the way they'd finally gotten together, and promised no more funny business. They did the dishes, and cleaned the kitchen. They fell back into bed, and had much softer, more romantic sex than their first time. They fell asleep, and woke up in the middle of the night for a third round.

But before doing any of that, Rey held her thumb down on her phone, causing all of her apps to jiggle in place, and once the little grey X appeared on the top left of her Tinder icon, she clicked it, deleting the app and all of its contents. If they were to ever send her a survey, asking if the app worked for her, she would be able to (albeit, in a roundabout way), select YES.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/UHadMeAt_Reylo). 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
